We Will Not Allow GrayLu to Become Canon
by BasedJuvia
Summary: Juvia and Natsu discover Gray and Lucy suspiciously wandering the streets of Magnolia and grow quite.. Jealous, perhaps? What will they do, will they attempt to stop them? How will their feelings be portrayed? Will fire and water reach ice and celestial? GrUvia & NaLu — Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Hey, guys. I'm kinda back, but I wanted to write this just cause it came to mind.**

**I hope you enjoy it!~**

**Also, I went to A-Kon 25 in Dallas a week or two ago and it was pretty fun and I made a video there so if you wanna check it out I'll post the link to it in my bio. c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters. If I did, it would be shōjo not shōnen and would have lots of yaoi.**

* * *

"Hmm hm hm hmmm~," A blue-haired mage softly hummed to herself as she cheerily walked down the brick-paved streets of Magnolia towards her wonderful guild, Fairy Tail. Juvia Lockser was in an unusually good mood today, maybe it was the sunny weather or the light atmosphere, but either way she decided she wanted to spend her time with the man she loved.

As she approached the large entrance doors of her guild she noticed a dark-haired man in the corner of her eye, walking from behind the guild with a woman. The water mage's heart immediately sank as she realized the man was Gray Fullbuster, her love, leaving suspiciously with Lucy Heartafilia, Juvia's rival in love. To avoid any drama from being created, the girl quickly jumped behind a large bush and against a tree, which she felt her back meet roughly as she slid down to the ground. Her legs curled inwards and she wrapped her arms around her knees as she began to think.

'_What is Gray-sama doing with Lucy? Where are they going? And why do they look so.. Couple-like.. Ah, Juvia doesn't know!_' Her head throbbed in frustration just as she saw a pink beast charge into the bushes she was hiding behind, but not as gracefully as her. Just then did she realize _who_ the creature was.

"N-Natsu-san? What ar-"

"What the hell is Lucy doing with Ice Face?!" He screamed, causing the girl to grow wide-eyed.

"Ano.. Juvia does not know what Gray-sama and Lucy are doing, she was just wondering the same thing.." Juvia stated, her voice feeling weak.

"We've gotta do somethin'!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Juvia's forearm and pulling her after him in the direction of Gray and Lucy when he suddenly felt himself come to an abrupt stop.

"Natsu-san! We can't do that! Juvia can't do that.. She promised Gray-sama that she would stop being like this." Juvia explained desperately.

"Being like what?! Just shut up and don't do anything crazy, we're just gonna see where they're going." Natsu said, sounding _extremely_ unstable and possibly jealous.

Juvia laughed quietly and the dragon slayer glared at her questioningly, "Juvia did not know Natsu had a side like this."

"Like what?"

"One that cares this deeply for Lucy."

...

His face turned several shades of pink, almost matching his vibrant hair as he walked silently in front of Juvia, following their two precious peoples. After trailing behind for a solid fifteen minutes, the group came to a stop in front a fancy, woman's clothing store.

"Eh?! Why the-" A pale hand slammed down against Natsu's roaring mouth.

"Natsu-san! You said to be quiet, so.. Be quiet." The blunette scolded, causing him to sink down.

"Woah, Lucy, this place looks awesome." Gray said in awe.

"Right? It's my favorite place to shop! Let's go inside, ne?" She said smiling.

Black hair and blonde hair soon disappeared into the posh store as pink and blue angrily fumed outside.

"J-Juvia can't believe it.. Is Gray-sama.. _On a date_?"

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! GRAY IS GONNA GET IT." He snarled as the woman crouching over the ground grew more and more glum with the second.

"Natsu-san, Juvia thinks.." She started, slowly standing up, "We should do something."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, Juvia _was_ sure that Lucy likes Natsu-san, and Juvia's instincts are quite sharp when it comes to romance so maybe we should try to make Lucy jealous and that will make her leave Gray-sama alone," Juvia said, awkwardly waddling back and forth, unsure if the fire mage would find her plan plausible.

After a long silence the man's face twisted in a strange, strange way which caused Juvia to cringe, "Let's do it." The two of them then spent a few minutes planning out their new mission and proceeded to enter the store that the others had entered before them.

'_Wait a minute.. Lucy likes me_?'

* * *

As they traveled throughout the building, using Natsu's keen sense of smell as a guide, Natsu and Juvia had finally found their prey and commenced their operation.

"Ah, Natsu-san! Look at that cute hat!" Juvia stated, unknowingly as robotically as possible.

"Oh, I see it! Do you want me to get it.. Juvia-_chan_?" He replied, louder than ever and just as fake-sounding.

"Why, yes, thank you Natsu!"

"Anything for.. For you, J-Juvi."

The water and fire wizard had just completed step one of their "_Get Lucy jealous and away from Ice-sama_" quest. Smiling evilly at each other, they sat on a bench as Juvia held the apparent "cute" hat on her lap. All that was left was to wait, and they did, with extremely pained looks plastered on their faces.

Five, ten minutes passed and no luck. Gray and Lucy had _ignored_ them? Both of them had made sure that their antics could be heard throughout the entire store. Then why weren't they doing something?

Meanwhile, Lucy was dragging a very flustered ice-mage by the arm out of the store after purchasing an item they were looking at.

"Did you fucking see that, Lucy?! He called her "Juvi" _and_ "Juvia-chan" what was that all about?!" Gray shouted, running a hand through his hair.

"Gray, stop! They were just shopping, like us, which is weird because Natsu and Juvia aren't close like that at all.. But we can't let them see what we're doing, okay?" The ice mage sighed and continued their trek down the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

"Where did they go?!"

"Your plan failed, Natsu-san.."

"WHY DID THEY IGNORE US?!"

"Maybe Juvia should plan next time."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Mavis knows.."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hope you liked it. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Z̶u̶k̶o̶ author here.  
**

**FIRST OF ALL, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. YOU GUYS HAVE PERMISSION TO PUNISH ME AS YOU PLEASE.**

**I know I get really irritated when authors don't update soon and I took like over a week so PLEASE BEAT ME SENSELESS.**

**Anyway, I think I MIGHT have gotten over this block, but who knows. You guys can tell me how I did! (I FEEL LIKE THIS IS A BAD IDEA)**

**Oh, and I saw how some of you wanted more humor and since I'm a sadist (a.k.a. humorless), this chapter lacks in funnies IMO.**

**Enjoy!~**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_"Where did they go?!"_

_"Your plan failed, Natsu-san.."_

_"WHY DID THEY IGNORE US?!"_

_"Maybe Juvia should plan next time."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_

_"Mavis knows.."_

* * *

As the disappointment of their _wonderful_ plan not being a success sunk in, Juvia and Natsu sulked as they left the hip clothing store and made their way down towards the center of Magnolia, where many people gathered due to the variety of restaurants, stores and events that are located there.

Once the group found an empty bench to rest on, Juvia noticed that Natsu seemed rather dull. At least.. more than expected? Did Natsu and Lucy have that close of a relationship? They did see each other nude quite frequently, maybe that had something to do with it?

The woman gasped. If she recalled correctly, Natsu-san had– had touched Lucy's breasts! And now he feels so deeply for her!

'_Maybe Juvia should make Gray-sama touch her there_..' Her hands lifted up to grasp her large mounds as she imagined the man and herself sharing an intimate moment that most would consider rape. Juvia was far too immersed in her own fantasy world, which surprisingly happened quite often.

Realizing her escape from reality, the woman came to and began to ponder further over Natsu and Lucy's relationship.

'_Well, Natsu-san was the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. Lucy told me about the day they met and how embarrassed she was when she went about explaining what mages are as if Natsu-san wasn't one.'_

"Why are you spacing out?" Natsu intervened, causing the girl to snap back to real life.

"Eh? Oh, Juvia was just thinking of some things." She giggled.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Natsu asked, "Must be about Ice Face, huh?"

Juvia's eyes softened, "No, Juvia was just remembering how happy Lucy looked when she told her how you two met." This statement caused Natsu to blush and turn towards the girl.

"Really?" He asked, his arms lowered to between his legs as he smiled awkwardly, "She looked happy?"

Juvia's lips curved upward, "Of course, Natsu-san, Lucy loves you," sensing how her statement cheered the man up.

"Now.. Juvia has some errands to finish, so she will be going home now." Her blue hair flowed in the wind as she stood up and took a few steps in the direction of her apartment at Fairy Hills. There were no such errands to complete, but some time alone to think is what the girl needed.

"Juvia hopes you find the strength to get Lucy back."

The salamander sat wide-eyed and could only nod after hearing her previous statement.

* * *

"You see that?" Gray whispered from behind a tree, watching the water mage leave the park, "she smiled at him."

_Sigh_. "Gray, she smiles at everyone. Not just you." Lucy corrected, feeling hopeless for the man in front of her, but it was somewhat interesting to see this side of Gray. He was usually such a stoic and cold man, — no pun intended — but now he was showing all this raw emotion and it was very entertaining to say the least.

As the two stalked the stalkers, Natsu suddenly stood up and ran towards Juvia and since the water mage had been walking towards them, Gray and Lucy were able to listen to their conversation.

"Listen, Juvia. I need to talk to you later about this, so do you mind if I come over sometime tonight?" The pinkette scratched his head nervously and Juvia smiled at how far Natsu was willing to step out of his comfort-zone for Lucy.

"That's fine with Juvia. See you later then?"

The man nodded, eyes-wide with joy, "Yeah! Later!"

•

•

•

"WHAT?!" Two flustered-wizards yelled in unison. Lucy felt her heart sink, what type of relationship do they have? Figuring out they spent time together was a little shocking, but going to each other's houses? That was.. That was not anything she expected.

'Maybe they're just friends.. I hope so. Plus, isn't Juvia like obsessed with Gray?' She thought, her mind trying to scan all the possibilities which only made her feel worse.

On the other hand, Gray had already stripped off his shirt in hot anger and had left from the cover of the oak tree. His steps were hard as he furiously pursued after the blue-haired girl which had surprisingly covered much distance.

A few minutes later, Juvia was pulling out her key and unlocking her door when suddenly she felt a strong grip on her wrists as she was turned around and roughly pressed against her door. Before attacking the person who had grabbed her, she realized exactly WHO it was and stopped her magic from escaping completely.

"G-Gray-sama?!" Her face turned many shades of red as she stared at the ice-mage's hard face, his eyebrows were furrowed and mouth in a tight line, "Ano.. You seem angry.."

"Angry is an understatement."

Remembering how she stalked the man beforehand, she quietly apologized, believing that was the reason for his outburst, "If this is about earlier today, Juvia is sorr-"

"Don't speak." Gray stated coldly, inching his face closer to hers until his forehead pressed against hers. She could feel how much anger he had from the temperature of his skin, but even so a simple touch like this made her feel weak in the knees.

"Juvia is sorry.. Please don't be upset."

"PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET?!" His grip tightened as he hunched over her small frame, "I'm more than just upset, I'm fucking pissed!"

Had she really messed up that badly?

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama.. But Juvia does not think that she deserves this kind of treatment." Her voice was weak and she was scared.

"Yeah? Then how about this?"

"Wha-"

His cold lips roughly met her warm ones in a searing kiss, though it was forced Juvia couldn't help but return it. It was almost instinct. She felt her legs give out, but was caught by the man before her who broke away from the kiss.

"Gray-sama?"

"You belong to _me_, not anybody else. Got that?"

"Ah-" cutting her off, the man used one hand to open the door to Juvia's apartment and the other wrapped around her waist to drag her inside. Once they passed the threshold, Gray slammed the door shut an pinned Juvia against the wall.

The water mage's mouth gaped open at the sudden action, in excitement because Gray had done something so risqué, but.. for the wrong reason. Right?

"Now, you're going to explain WHY you did what you did today." He said slowly, it was almost threatening, but even so Juvia's heart jumped.

"Well.. It's the same reason Juvia has been doing it for the past year."

Something in Gray snapped. '_She's been seeing that fire-prick for a fucking year?!' _His hands clenched into fists beside the girl's head and she wide-eyed in shock, "Continue."

"Juvia tries not to do it because Gray-sama will get angry, but it makes her so happy." A gentle smile made an appearance on her face as she spoke.

"Hn."

Juvia noticed how tense his body looked, which was strange because Gray had been calm the last time he confronted her about her stalking.

Little did she know that _that_ wasn't what he was talking about.

The air filled with an uncomfortable tension which Gray broke, speaking silently he said, "Why does it make you so happy?"

"Oh um, " Juvia stared at him, perplexed and blushing.

'Why is Gray-sama asking this, isn't he angry with Juvia?'

Bringing his body slightly closer he stated, "Tell me." Juvia could feel his icy breath and it caused her to shiver.

As she shyly lifted her face up to the man, Juvia used all her strength to find her courage and said, "Alright.."

* * *

Natsu slowly returned to his seat on the bench, as he was in a state of trance almost due to discovering the news about Lucy from Juvia.

'_SO LUCE LIKES ME. I WONDER WHAT SHE LIKES THE MOST. PROBABLY MY HAIR CAUSE IT'S PINK AND GIRLS LIKE PIN-'_

"Natsu."

Interrupting his silly train of thought, the man looked up to see a teary-eyed blonde standing before him.

Three seconds. That's all the time it took the man to jump out of his seat and worriedly grip the woman's shoulders. His face twisted in confusion and anger, "I'll beat whoever up who did this! Was it Gray?! Did he strip in front of you again? Did it scare you?" Natsu continued to ramble on as the girl stared at him.

"You're so dense and confusing and I don't even know what to do, but I can't stop crying."

"Oh it's me?" He questioned, "So it's not Gray?"

"No, Natsu.."

"Oh! Is it Loke? Or your other spirits? OH.. Did you gain weight?"

"No, Natsu."

"It's okay to admit it, I'll probably still like you if you're fat."

"Natsu, do you like Juvia?"

"I guess fat is okay, it makes you kinda curvy, but it'll be harder to carry you.."

"Why were you with Juvia all day today?!" She exclaimed, her tears fell like bullets being shot and her heart ached.

"I can't tell you why." He stated plainly, turning his face to the side. Lucy's heart sunk even further.

Though he meant it for another reason, the words still struck the girl, "I see.. "

"...Why were you with Gray all day?" Natsu asked, his face growing to the same shade of his hair as he frowned.

"I.. Because we're friends. Nothing more and you know that!" She was growing more and more frustrated. For so many years had she been in love with him, and for so many years he never acknowledged her more than a friend. It wasn't his fault, of course, but still the heart can only take so much before..

"I love you, Lucy."

His words were quiet, the quietest she had ever heard from the fire-mage ever before, but even so his words echoed in her ears as if they were the only she could hear.

"W-What did you say?"

* * *

**Welp. There you go guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible, considering I feel like I got past this block. (FUCKING FINALLY)**


End file.
